Shipping:FireShipping
---- FireShipping (Japanese: サトモエ SatoMoe) is the belief that and Macy belong in a romantic relationship. The term comes from Macy's adoration of s, along with the common association with fire as a representation of passion, which both he and she embrace wholeheartedly. This Ship is considered one-sided canon on Macy's side. This Ship was used as a minor subplot in the Silver Conference arc in the . One of Ash's early ventures involving girls who develop a crush on him that the audience is directly privy to, Macy is one of the characters that sets up the stage for future unrequited Ships involving Ash, as the girls involved are technically one-off characters. This Ship is not cited often as the other one-sided Ships are, nor does it appear grossly popular, as it debuted within the series itself (as opposed to the s) while Misty was still a part of , and likely conflicted directly with the still-ragingly popular , whereas fans earlier could pretend the movies never happened within the anime's time line. Story Evidence * Love, Pokémon Style : When they first meet, Macy has made a point of personally tracking Ash down to get a good sense of one of her two opponents for the semi-finals of the Silver Conference, though Ash has already misplaced her face after seeing her paired off with him (and also the currently unmet Jackson) on the bracket board. Once Macy makes plain her intentions, however, they get off to the immediate mindset of competitive rivalry, prompting to start battling before they are even scheduled to. But before they can begin, Team Rocket intervenes, capturing Ash's Pikachu and Macy's . : Putting their battle on hold, Ash, Macy, and Ash's friends race after the cycling Team Rocket in an attempt to get their Pokémon back. There is no way to catch up with them, so Ash uses an unorthodox shortcut: sliding down the sides of the steep hill bracing the snaking road Team Rocket is using. Macy hesitates in following him, but ultimately does so. This proves disastrous, as Macy immediately slips and starts tumbling down the hill. Ash manages to catch her, and the two stop their tumbling descent in a typical fashion. Ash softens her impact by being the one to land against the jutting rock and Macy is stunned by Ash's heroics. After he runs off, telling her to stay behind and leave the issue to him, Macy is seen with with an expression of pure captivation and admiration. : Once Pikachu and Vulpix are properly rescued, Macy begins describing Ash in characteristics indicating hero worship, while her expression is not unlike the one he left her with the scene before. She begins waxing poetics, acting the appreciative princess role to Ash's knight, asking him how he can repay her and if they can go to lunch together. : recognizes where Macy is going with this, and cuts in, her jealousy acting up. Macy, in response, starts slamming s, finishing up by asking if Misty was Ash's girlfriend. Misty, not at all willing to reveal any for Ash, claims to be his coach, and Macy sees her opening, telling her to keep out of his "personal life." She continues, telling Misty that Macy and Ash needed to talk about their future together. The chance never comes up, however, because Ash has already begun to run off, claiming he has to get ready for his upcoming battle. Whether or not he knows what he's running from—"getting ready" just an excuse to escape or his honest desire to start training immediately—is unknown. But Macy isn't distressed at his departure, waving goodbye to him and shouting to him that if she wins their match, he has to treat her to a date. : During their division battle, Macy is as determined as she indirectly promises to be; she's focused enough that she doesn't remark flirtatiously at all. It's only afterward when Ash has won that she makes a comment that causes Misty to become alarmed, citing Ash to be the "man she thought he'd be." : Later that evening, during sunset, Macy tracks Ash down to show him her new , claiming it evolved from the result of their battle and that it'll always remind her of "what they shared together." No one getting a word in otherwise, Macy exclaims that their supposed date will need a rain check so she can get ready for her next match against Jackson. As she runs off, she calls him 'sweetie'. Ash, however, only blinks after her in confusion, until he realizes she's as passionate about battling as he is and says she needs to look out for him too. * Tie One On! : Macy's interaction with Ash comes after he and Jackson draw, giving Ash the victory of their block division. She congratulates him from the stands and promises to cheer him on through the rest of the competition, convinced he'll win the entire tournament.